Remebrance
by Maria Gv
Summary: Lady Une remembers her beloved Treize and looks towards the future with his daughter, Marimeia by her side. ^_^ Cute!


Remembrance of Love.  
By: Maria  
Poem is Wind and Window Flower by Robert Frost. ^_~ Me fav. Poem.  
  
Lovers, forget your love,  
And list to the love of these,  
She a window flower,  
And he a winter breeze.  
  
"My beloved Lady, I'm so glad you've made it back to me." Treize whispered and kissed Lady Une's hand. "Make sure she's put in the finest room and has constant care."  
  
The medics rolled Lady Une passed Treize into the medical building. Treize watched as they disappeared with his beautiful love and for a moment he wished he could take her place. To be the one with a gunshot injury and unconscious. 'My love, was I the cause of the suffering you've endured? Please forgive me.'  
  
"Your Excellency, we have news on the rebuilt Tallgeese..."  
  
When the frosty window veil  
Was melted down at noon,  
And the caged yellow bird  
Hung over her in tune,  
  
Lady Une awoke in a cold sweat, from yet another dream of her handsome Treize. Maybe they weren't exactly nightmares but they filled her with longing, grief, and loneliness. She missed Treize with all her heart and would love to be with him once more. Lady Une didn't blame anyone for his death, not Wu Fei, not herself, and of course not Treize.  
  
'_Treize...how are you now? Are you watching over me? Do you miss me as much as I do you? Treize you are gone and I have let go, but you live on in my heart and everyday life as I show your beautiful daughter who her father really is. She is my joy now.'_  
  
Lady Une laid back down to fall asleep once more, when there was a soft knock on her door. "Yes?"  
  
The door slowly opens and Marimeia sticks her head in the door.   
"Umm...Miss Lady Une? I can't sleep and want to know if I...could sleep here with you?" she whispered.  
  
Lady Une smiled and nodded her head. Marimeia beamed and rushed inside and over to the bed. Sleep a waiting them both.  
  
He marked her though the pane,   
He could not help but mark,   
And only passed her by  
To come again at dark.  
  
Lady Une was walking down the hallway of Preventers Headquarters. She was on her way to a meeting with the President and a few other sponsors of the Preventers Organization. But at the moment her mind was else where, in a time where she had her dashing beau, Treize.  
  
~~~Memories~~~  
  
"My beloved Lady, please join me for a wonderful picnic here in my garden." Treize smiled.  
  
"Your Excellency...I don't...know..."  
  
"Just say yes. I won't except a no, my sweet Lady."  
  
Lady Une's eyes sparkled and her cheeks turned a soft pink when Treize took her by the hand, picked up the picnic basket, and lead her to a beautiful spot amongst the roses. He worked hard at setting up the blanket and food. When everything was done, he looked up at his lady, smiled, and offered her his hand again. Lady Une gladly excepted it and sat next him, removing her glasses.  
  
He was a winter wind,  
Concerned with ice and snow,  
Dead weeds and unmated birds,  
And little of love could know.  
  
"You know my beloved Lady...I have many plans for myself after this war. Many of which revolve around you."  
  
Lady Une looked up at Treize, confused and surprised with his words. Treize brought his other hand up to caress Lady Une's face gently.  
  
"Yes, my love I have a future for us two together. I can't see myself without my Lady."  
  
Treize leaned in to kiss Lady Une.  
  
But he sighed upon the sill,  
He gave the sash a shake,  
As witness all within  
Who lay that night awake.  
  
The kiss was soft and loving upon Lady Une's lips and she knew she too loved Treize, and she wanted this future that Treize spoke of. But her uncertainty kept her from answering him. Lady Une saw that Treize still wasn't the ruler of the Earth and until her job wouldn't...couldn't be finished. Colonel Une came back in place and she pulled away from Treize and stood up.  
  
"Master Treize you must excuse me. I have a lot of work to accomplish for our operation against the Alliance. If we're to start your plans for the Earth and colonies." Lady Une bowed slightly and turned to leave.  
  
"My dear Lady...I meant what I said. And I mean this...those other plans mean nothing to me, you and only you mean anything to me."  
  
Lady Une had listened but continued on her way.  
  
~~~End Memories~~~  
  
Perchance he half prevailed  
To win her for the flight  
From the firelit looking glass  
And warm stove-window light.  
  
Lady Une looked out a window and stared up at the sky, she whispered, "Treize."  
  
~~~Second Memories~~~  
The funeral, like all funerals, wasn't pleasant. Lots of Treize's followers came to say a final fair well. Noin, and Sally Po were there with Lady Une. Lady Une refused to be a hysterical mess, after all Treize was at peace and that brought her peace.  
  
As everyone started to depart the funeral grounds, five figures approached Lady Une, Sally Po and Noin. They looked up at the five figures and were surprised to see the Gundam boys.  
  
Quatre took a step forward, in his arms he carried a bouquet of roses. Quatre placed the bouquet on top of the closed casket.  
  
But the flower leaned aside  
And thought of naught to say,  
And morning found the breeze  
A hundred miles away.  
  
"Please accept our sympathy, Lady Une." Quatre said bowing.  
  
Quatre stepped back to stand next to Trowa. Quatre, Heero, Trowa, and Duo turned and began to leave. Wu Fei still stood in front of Lady Une with his head hanging down, eyes closed. The other four stood a few feet away and turned to look at Wu Fei, who stepped closer to Lady Une and then fell to his knees.   
  
"Please forgive me for killing Treize and being so weak."  
  
"Wu Fei, Treize is at peace and free now. He and I don't blame you, and I'm sure Treize would agree with me that you aren't a weak. He thought of you as a worthy opponent. Don't blame yourself." Lady Une stood and turned to leave. Wu Fei stood and looked at the casket.  
  
"Treize...arigato." he walked over to his friends.  
  
~~~End Memories~~~  
  
Lady Une stood outside the meeting room and looked to her left, at the doors leading to the garden in the back. She walked over to the doors and looked over to the rose section.  
  
'_What! Was that...Treize that...I just saw?_' Lady Une thought surprised when she saw a figure that looked like Treize, looked at her, smiled and then faded away. '_Treize...so you...continue to watch over me. And I bet you watch over your daughter as well.'_  
  
Lady Une walked back to the meeting room and entered.  
  
Lovers, forget your love,  
And list to the love of these,  
She a window flower,  
And he a winter breeze.


End file.
